


Nobody Puts Cassie in a Corner

by Freckled_Halos



Series: Gates Closed [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckled_Halos/pseuds/Freckled_Halos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tragically synthesized beat bared through the radio on the bedroom’s nightstand and Dean began to snap along, bobbing his head theatrically with the music. “Come on, Cas! Swayze with me!” He grabbed Cas’ hands and dragged him back into the hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Puts Cassie in a Corner

**Author's Note:**

> This is super rushed because I got the idea in my head and had to write it down. That being said, I have a difficult time explaining dancing in the way I imagine it.   
> I highly suggest playing "The Time of my Life" while reading this. I also highly suggest just listening to it while imagining Dean and Cas doing anything. Just imagine anything Dirty Dancing AU-related.

“Remind me to never suggest that restaurant again.” Dean unlocked the back door and held it open for Cas who was shuffling up the steps, hugging his coat to his body.

“Noted,” was all he breathed out, puffs of breath visible in the cold night air.

The couple stopped in the mudroom to shrug out of their coats and step out of sleek black shoes before walking down the hall to their bedroom.

Cas paused next to the kitchen doorway and turned to face Dean, “though I am very proud you decided on a more upscale establishment.” He smoothed Dean’s suit’s lapel before loosening his tie as well.

Dean shrugged. “I thought it’d be kind of fun. I mean, we wear these monkey suits enough on cases, I figured it’d be cool to wear them like normal people do…out to dinner and not impersonating federal agents.”

“It was a good try.” Cas said, unbuttoning his own jacket and continuing down the hall. “But good gracious, the wine list longer than the menu.”

“Most of which, I couldn’t even fucking pronounce!” Dean laughed.

They entered the bedroom and Cas mindlessly turned on the radio as he and Dean continued undressing.

Cas pulled his socks off and threw them past Dean to the closet doors. “Not to mention the terrible service.”  

“Could the waiter have been _more_ of an asshole?” Dean draped his jacket on the dresser and undid the buttons of his shirt. “Even the host was a douchebag.”

Castiel hummed in agreement as he too unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it towards his socks, which were now lamely flopped on the other side of the room.  

“Besides, I like staying at home a helluva lot better, you know? Just cooking and drinking and staying in our underwear for all we care.” Dean motioned to his waist as he kicked off his pants and pushed them under the bed.  

Now bare chested, Cas wondered into the bathroom, still in his slacks, and flicked the light switch on.

In his absence, Dean turned the radio painfully up and quickly popped into the doorway of the bathroom. “You know why, baby?” And perfectly in time with the blaring music added, “ _Now I’ve had the time of my life, no I never felt like this before. Yes, I swear it’s the truth and I owe it all to you_.”

Castiel had little time to react, though he was unsurprised and quickly replied with a lip-synched, “’ _Cause I’ve had the time of my life and I owe it all to you_.”

The tragically synthesized beat bared through the radio on the bedroom’s nightstand and Dean began to snap along, bobbing his head theatrically with the music. “Come on, Cas! Swayze with me!” He grabbed Cas’ hands and dragged him back into the hallway.  

“ _I’ve been waiting for so long, now I’ve finally found someone to stand by me…”_

Cas, being dragged into the living room, laughed and added his, “ _We saw the writing on the wall as we felt this magical­ fantasy,_ ” with notes jumping all over the place.

Dean pulled his tie up and tightened it around his forehead which completed the look of his white tank top, boxers and black dress socks. They both leapt around in the living room, turning all of the lights on and screamed, “ _Now with passion in our eyes there's no way we could disguise it secretly, so we take each other's hand ‘cause we seem to understand the urgency_!”

Dean whipped around to where Cas was dancing near the front door and pointed. “ _Just remember…_ ”

Cas pointed back. “ _You’re the one thing…_ ”

Dean curled his finger up and beckoned Cas over. “ _I can’t get enough of…_ ”

Cas bent over and stuck his arms out. “ _So I’ll tell you something…_ ”

Dean threw out his arms, his head flew back and he shouted at the top of his lungs, “ _this could be love!_ ”

This was Cas’ cue to run at full speed and lunge himself into the air towards Dean, who just barely caught him. While the music continued to play, Dean stood in the kitchen doorway, Cas’ legs wrapped around him, as they unashamedly grabbed at each other, kissing and laughing.


End file.
